Will you Marry Me? In your dreams!
by Vergess
Summary: Dreams. For many people they are just relaxing, but for some they reveal what you truly want in your life. [First fic. Script format. Horribly written.]


"Will You Marry Me?" "In Your Dreams." Note: Me, means me the narrator. Me: Cindy Vortex and Jimmy Neutron are 25 years old and saying their wedding vows.  
  
Minister: You may now kiss the bride.  
  
Me: Jimmy and Cindy Lean Together.  
  
Cindy: AHHHH!! *sigh* It was only a dream, calm down, calm down. I wonder What It Meant?  
  
Me: Cindy Vortex is your average 12 year old, popular girl, with one difference; she has a major crush on a certain unpopular, annoying, boy genius named, Jimmy Neutron. In this story she has just begun a book called: Your Dreams: What Do They Mean.  
  
Cindy: Hmm, Valentines, Weaving, here it is weddings. Let's see.  
  
Book: If you have a dream about getting married to a friend, or neighbor.  
  
Cindy: Please don't say something like, it's A Symbol that deep down you love them and will probably end up marrying them.  
  
Book: . It's A Symbol that deep down you love them and will probably end up marrying them  
  
Cindy: Great, just great, I knew that was coming! Note to self, Burn this book, I mean it just said I was going to MARRY JIMMY NEUTRON!!! Oh yeah, never accept a book from Libby EVER again.  
  
~*~Chapter 1, Recess at Lindenburgh Elementary School~*~  
  
Cindy: Here's your book back Libby, NEVER show me that book again!  
  
Libby: Whoa girl, what's wrong it??  
  
Cindy (now in a blind fury): What's wrong with it?!?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?!?!? That, that THING said I'M GONNA MARRY JIMMY NEUTRON. . Uh- Ohhh..  
  
Me: The whole class, with the exception of Libby, Cindy and Jimmy who looked horrified, was laughing. You see Cindy's voice had become louder as she yelled, I'M GONNA MARRY JIMMY NEUTRON!! Since the class had not heard the rest of the conversation between Cindy and Libby, they took her sentence for what it was worth and started to tease Cindy, and Jimmy  
  
Kids (in amazing unison for such an unplanned event): Cindy and Jimmy Sitting in a Tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First Comes Love, Then Comes Marriage, Here Comes Cindy with a Baby's Carriage  
  
Me: Well As Much As This Bugged Cindy Can You Imagine What It Did To Jimmy?  
  
Jimmy: Look Vortex, I knew you were mean but this just takes the cake!!  
  
Me: Hmm. Jimmy just ran to the guy's bathroom, I wonder how Cindy will get him out. Looks like your just gonna have to wait and see.  
  
Kid 1: Darn it was just getting good too. hey who said that?  
  
Me: Oh I'm just one of those disembodied voice thingies.  
  
Kid 2: Cool! Wait you're not a ghost right.  
  
Me: don't you watch TV?  
  
Kids 1 and 2: no  
  
Me: I'm the disembodied voice, A.K.A. the narrator. DUH!!  
  
Kids 1 and 2: ohhh  
  
Me: Jeez, *starts mumbling*  
  
~*~ Chapter Two~*~  
  
Libby: How you gonna get him outta there?  
  
Cindy: Hmm. Carl, Sheen Get in there and bring him out here. NOW, unless you want to me to use my Tai Chi!  
  
Carl and Sheen: Yes Ma'am!  
  
Me: Carl and Sheen went into the boys bathroom and carried Jimmy out, 1 arm or 1 foot in each of their hands  
  
Kid 1: hey the disembodied voice is back!  
  
Kid 2: Call her the narrator or she'll use her mystical disembodied voice powers to zap you.  
  
Me: Either both of you shut up or I'll do something worse that zap you.  
  
Kids: what's worse the being zapped?  
  
Me: Eating Mrs. Neutron's creamed corn, Doy!!  
  
Kids: AHHH! Not that, we're leaving now.  
  
Me: good riddance, anyway back to the story.  
  
Jimmy: Let me go, NOW!!  
  
Sheen: sorry Jimmy but she knows tai chi and you don't.  
  
Cindy: Look Neutron, I suggest you come with me cause you've forced me into the boys bathroom before and I'll do it again if I have to.  
  
Me: If Cindy's last statement confused you, then I suggest you watch the episodes: See Jimmy Run, and Substitute Creature.  
  
Jimmy: fine, just don't hurt me.  
  
Cindy: Only if I have to.  
  
Me: Jimmy and Cindy start walking down the hall when they realize the whole darn school is following them.  
  
Cindy: Libby, Carl, Sheen, you can come with us, I may need someone to keep me from murdering Jimmy. The rest of you, I've dealt with aliens, robotic pants, the boy's bathroom, and big-headed boy geniuses, dealing with you should be really easy.  
  
Kid 3: RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cindy: well that was easy enough.  
  
Libby: you go girl  
  
Me: all of a sudden Libby's cell phone started ringing to the Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Theme Song.  
  
Libby: uh-oh, it's my mom, gotta go  
  
Cindy: Bye Libby, Great, just great, I'm stuck with the dweeb patrol.  
  
Carl (while eating his new and improved fish snackums): Jimmy, *achoo* I don't feel so good.  
  
Jimmy (looking at the bag of fish snackums): uh Carl, aren't you allergic to fish snackums with tartar sauce  
  
Carl: oh no these are the tartar sauce ones? They're my mom's; I gotta go see the nurse!  
  
Me: As Carl walked away a puking sound was heard *blaugh (attempted spelling of puking sound)*  
  
Cindy: where is that voice coming from?? It's really bugging me.  
  
Me: Doesn't anyone watch TV anymore?  
  
Cindy: Nope, I read and practice my Tai Chi, so I can kick anyone else's butt  
  
Me: I'm the all powerful disembodied voice, you know the narrator.  
  
Cindy: big deal  
  
Me: Ya know I am all powerful, I know ALL your secrets, like the extra set of walls you have in your room Cindy, or that text template Jimmy has for the background on his computer screen when he calls you, and I also know about your weddings, you're marrying jimmy and Libby's marrying you, sheen.  
  
Cindy: hey how did you find out those walls, Libby doesn't even know about them  
  
Jimmy: Yeah and how did you find out about the text template? Hmm answer that? Wait a minute, I know two people who know about that! JENNY JULIE when I get my hands on them. ~jenny's class~  
  
Jenny: great, I think jimmy's gonna be mad about something, better not see him after school.  
  
Teacher: What's that Ms. Neutron?  
  
Jenny: oh nothing  
  
Me: In Julie's class the same thing happened, man they've sure got a strong cousin vibe thing, don't they? ~*~Back to the hall~*~  
  
Me: I just told you I'm all powerful, Duh, *I'd like to thank the author of Singing sensation and that story about Goddard eating jimmy's string cheese for letting me use elements of their stories with out killing me. Wait your not gonna kill me are you?* Am I really all powerful, or am I just a really good spy? Do I really think Cindy's gonna marry Jimmy and that Sheen's gonna marry Libby? I guess your gonna have to wait till the 'marriage' of the sentences in my next chapter to find out. Get it? Marriage. Never mind. Note to self, don't try to tell jokes near this crowd. *sigh* nope the annoying twins aren't here to ask dumb questions. AGAIN. Note to self thank Cindy for getting rid of the dummy duo.  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
Me: in chapter 2 Carl had an allergic reaction to his fish snackums *surprise surprise* we re-enter here:  
  
Jimmy: well at least I've got you Sheen; I'm not stuck with Miss Perfect.  
  
Cindy (A.K.A. Miss Perfect): Nerdtron, you know I know Tai Chi so back off!  
  
Jimmy (meekly): Ok, (stronger now) Hey you said you wouldn't hurt me!  
  
Cindy: I said I would if I have to.  
  
Jimmy: oh yeah  
  
Sheen: hey look!  
  
Me: Jimmy and Cindy turn to see an ultra lord doll.  
  
Sheen: Ahem.  
  
Me: Oops, I mean action figure.  
  
Sheen: thank you  
  
Me: . on the floor.  
  
Sheen: its My Super-rare Ultra Lord Action figure with factory gender error! I lost that like 3 months ago. I gotta put this in my locker!!  
  
Me: Sheen just ran down the hall.  
  
Cindy and Jimmy (in perfect unison): Great I'm Stuck with you!!  
  
Cindy: Here's our class.  
  
Jimmy: DUH, I mean if I can tell the difference between a carbon monoxide molecule and a carbon dioxide one I can tell this is our class!  
  
Me: Cindy and Jimmy walked into the class and I just finished this chapter. *sticks tongue out* mmmm. Tune in tomorrow for Chapter 4  
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
  
Me: Jimmy and Cindy Walked into Their Class And Cindy Began To Explain The Playground Fiasco.  
  
Cindy: Look Jimmy, I know what you think you hear but your ears can trick you. Libby was letting me borrow a book on the meanings of dreams and I had this dream we were getting married-  
  
Jimmy: WHAT?!?!? Me . You . Married!?!?!? *Thump*  
  
Me: At this point Jimmy fainted, now you and I both know that doesn't happen often.  
  
Cindy (holding up something smelly that slightly resembled last month's school pizza): Nerdtron are you awake yet?  
  
Jimmy: Yes, what is that?  
  
Cindy: The Pizza from last month, I think.  
  
Jimmy: Get it outta my face, Vortex!!  
  
Cindy: Ok. Now as I was saying I had a dream that you and I were getting married. don't you dare faint, I still have this pizza!  
  
Jimmy (mumbling): Don't faint Don't faint Don't Faint (talking) ok you can continue, just don't make me look at that Pizza, If that's what it is.  
  
Cindy: Anyway, the book said, and I quote: If you have a dream about getting married to a friend, or neighbor its A Symbol you deep down love them and will probably end up marrying them.  
  
Jimmy: Ok I think I'm gonna end up fainting again-  
  
Cindy (holding up pizza): I warned you once.  
  
Jimmy: ok never mind  
  
Cindy: Anyway, I gave Libby her book back, and she asked what was wrong, and I got mad and when I yelled I'm gonna marry jimmy neutron, my voice accidentally got louder and the whole stupid school heard me. But they misunderstood it, as did you. Then you ran to the bathroom and started sulking. hey why were you sulking? I mean if you hate me so much why would you get all unhappy over something I yelled in rage? Huh? Answer that one Mr. Smarty pants genius boy.  
  
Jimmy: Umm, do I have to answer that?  
  
Cindy: YES!!!!  
  
Jimmy: Can I say I don't know?  
  
Cindy: you're really bugging me right now.  
  
Jimmy: Can I?  
  
Cindy: NO!!!  
  
Jimmy: Ok. umm. are you sure I have to answer that?  
  
Cindy: Spill it Nerdtron, NOW!*pause* you have 10 seconds till I use my tai chi! 10... 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4.3.2.  
  
Jimmy: ok, I umm. like you.  
  
Cindy: Duh! So does everyone else in Lindenburgh Elementary, even some Retroville Jr. High Kids. That doesn't explain anything; I'm giving you 10 more seconds, get it got it good!  
  
Jimmy: no, I "like" you.  
  
Me: this time it was Cindy's turn to faint, and Jimmy's Turn to use the Pizza (?). Gee, I put a lot of fainting and yelling in this fic didn't I? Oh well, Anyways back to the story.  
  
Cindy (after waking up from the smell of pizza (?): uh Nerdtron please tell me I hit my head and imagined you saying you liked me.  
  
Jimmy: Ok but I'm lying  
  
Cindy: Well since you told me then I guess I should tell you too.  
  
Jimmy: just don't say you like me to.  
  
Cindy: Ok but I'm lying  
  
Jimmy: Hey that's my line. Oh well I don't really mind  
  
Me: Jimmy and Cindy sat staring at each other for a while then with out realizing it they simultaneously *gee I've got a pretty big vocabulary for a 12 year old don't I* leaned closer to each other and then their lips met and well you get the idea. Unfortunately, jimmy and Cindy didn't realize that Carl Libby and Sheen, had met up with each other and, after Libby and Carl nearly killed sheen for leaving Cindy and Jimmy alone, they got to the classroom and had been watching the whole thing from the door. Jimmy broke the kiss and.  
  
Jimmy: well, that was unexpected, wasn't it?  
  
Cindy: Yeah, but it felt kinda good to, like I was safe and warm and happy all at once. It was weird too.  
  
Libby/Sheen/Carl: We knew it!!!!  
  
Cindy (very embarrassed and mad too): LIBBY, how, how could you, you spied on me!  
  
Jimmy: and you two have some explaining to do too.  
  
Libby: Look Cindy, we couldn't help it. We knew you liked each other; call it one of those best friend vibes, I mean Jenny and Julie knew it and they only just moved here.  
  
Cindy: but, but I trusted you and you go and spy on me. Oh well, I guess you're forgiven, but if you ever, EVER do that again.  
  
Libby: Ok, Ok. I suggest you make yourselves look normal though, cause here come the rest of the class.  
  
~*~13 years later~*~  
  
Cindy Vortex and Jimmy Neutron are 25 years old and saying their wedding vows.  
  
Minister: You may now kiss the bride.  
  
Me: Jimmy and Cindy Lean Together, but this time a 12 year old girl DOESN'T, wake up and scream.  
  
Minister: May I be the 1st to present, Mr. and Mrs. Jimmy and Cindy Neutron.  
  
Me: 2 weeks later:  
  
Minister: May I be the 1st to present Mr. and Mrs. Sheen and Libby. uh what is your last name sir?  
  
Sheen: It's umm. hey I just realized, I don't have one.  
  
Minister: Oh well In that case: May I be the 1st to present, Mr. and Mrs. Sheen and Libby. :L.O.L.:  
  
Me: back at Jimmy's house.  
  
Jimmy: hey, Cindy, Sheen do you guys remember that disembodied voice who said Cindy and I would get married, and You and Libby would get married?  
  
Sheen: yeah I do  
  
Cindy: I wonder if she really knew about this.  
  
Me: Of course I knew.  
  
Cindy: *gasp* is it really you?  
  
Me: duh, who else would be the disembodied voice narrator at your wedding?  
  
Jimmy: Beat's me.  
  
Me: Now do you believe I'm all powerful?  
  
Jimmy and Cindy: Yes  
  
Sheen: I think it was just a fluke.  
  
Me: Ooooh you asked for it.  
  
*ZAPP*  
  
Sheen: Owww, why'd you zap me?  
  
Me: How did I zap you, I'm not all powerful and I'm not done yet.  
  
*Poof*  
  
Sheen: AAAAH!!! Jimmy it's your mom's creamed corn! Oh no, She's controlling my body, she's forcing me to eat this awful stuff! AHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
So what did you think, this was my 1st fic, I thought it was pretty good myself. I must know!!!!!  
  
Update: Ok, this actually was my first ever fic, but I didn't post it on FF.net, I posted it on Retroboard (soon this site's name will be changed) so you guys haven't read it before. This was a really fluffy fic, so don't hurt me, it was meant to be fluffy. BTW: when this story was first posted it had separate chapters, but I just smashed 'em all together because I did.  
  
A/n 2: When I wrote this story, LAST SEPTEMBER!!, I had no idea what sheen's full name was, but it has been brought to my attention (almost cruelly, might I add [Nintendo Maximus]) that in the Father's Day episode (which I missed cause I was on a plane) sheen's full name was revealed (Sheen Guevara Estevez). And, about the Sheen/Libby marriage having to do with the plot, no it didn't, it was originally part of the epilogue, but as I said, I didn't make it chapters this time around, it wasn't. 


End file.
